


Buzzfeed Unsolved Pregnancy Announcement (Gone Wrong)

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed helped them do it, Mpreg, Ryan is a bottom, Shane is a good hubby, Sick Ryan, Vomiting, it's gonna be discussed, just for a second, pregnancy announcement, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: It's been 3 years since Shane surprised Ryan with a ring during a video and now it's Ryan's turn to give him a surprise.Or, Ryan came up with a cute way to tell Shane he's gonna be a dad...or so he thought..
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Buzzfeed Unsolved Pregnancy Announcement (Gone Wrong)

Ryan was standing in front of a table. He looked abit nervous, wringing his hands on his skinny jeans, his red Henley abit wrinkled from the same treatment.

"Some of you may remember when Shane proposed all those years ago in this very spot. I thought it would be great to take it all back to where it began to tell him-"

_**"We're preggers!"** _

Ryan glared at the camera, probably the crew member behind it, "Really Zach? Do you mind?"

_**"Sorry, Ry"** _

The tan man only rolled his eyes, before starting again,"We...are pregnant"

**Silence....**

"Dammit Zach, you ruined the moment!"

_Start of the video..._

_**"** _ _**Tell everyone how far along you are, Ryan"** _

"I am about 7 weeks pregnant with hopefully our first child."

_**"So you and Shane, have you ever talked about starting a family before?"** _

Ryan looked off in thought for a second before nodding,"Yeah, me and ole big guy have talked about kids a few times. I mean we're both mature enough", a snort was heard making him look off camera, "Okay, maybe not mentally"

_**"** _ _**So since your pregnant, that would make you the -"** _

Ryan immediately cut him off, "Shut up!", he interrupted, turning a shade of red making the entire crew laugh,"That is none of your business"

_**"Okay, so how are we gonna do this"** _

Serious Ryan returned at that moment, clapping his hands together, "Okay, so we're not gonna be exactly like last time, we aren't playing a computer game or anything like that. We're just gonna be looking at some old stuff from our many ghost hunting trips around the US and then I'll show him another spooky artifact", he held up a blue and white pregnancy test, a **+** in the center. "So simple, what could go wrong", someone made a sound of disapproval behind the camera, "Shit, that is the last thing you're supposed to say", Ryan groaned, slapping his forehead. 

_**"Okay bring in papa bear!"** _

They ignored Ryan flipping them the bird as Shane came in. Said man stumbled in on those stilts he called legs, goofy grin on his face. "Why hello everyone", he greeted earning a collective welcome. 

_**"Okay, Shane take a seat by Ryan and we'll get started"** _

The giant clipped the wireless mic to his sweater, "Okie dokie", he cheered sitting down by his husband,"Hi babe", he whispered, kissing his cheek. Ryan suddenly blushed heavy under his gaze, curling in on himself slightly,"Hey", he muttered, smiling at his husband. 

"Okay! Time to take a stroll down the ole' lane of memory!"

* * * * * * *

The video was hilarious, they had joked about the bird Shane swore he didn't eat. They talked about the beer they left for Bigfoot and even the Shane mask that Steven wore. Everything was going great, it was like a regular episode of Postmortem filled with jokes and teasing. Until...

_**"Okay so next up we have - Ryan are you okay?",**_ Zach asked with worry, looking at the man.

Ryan didn't respond, but he really didn't look well. He was pale, sweating a bit. He barely nodded before throwing the chair back and running to the trash can, throwing up his breakfast and lunch. After dry heaving for a minute, he stood up, straightening his clothes,"Sorry guys"

Zach had moved from behind the camera, now on the other side of the table with a bottle of water, "You okay Ry?"

The shorter man only nodded his head, rinsing out his mouth, "Yeah". Still, he dragged the plastic bin back with him.

Shane was back at Ryan's side like he never left, "He's fine", he said, rubbing his circles in his back,"just some morning sickness, pregnancy symptoms, ya know?", he explained nonchalantly trying to sooth him. 

**_Silence..._ **

It was a moment until they caught on, the younger man froze, dropping the small can, silence taking over his being along with the crew,"W- wha- what?"

Shane must've also heard what came out of his mouth, hooded hazel eyes open wide,"Oops, I spilled the beans", he mumbled chuckling nervously, looking between his lover and the producers.

Ryan was still at a loss for words, "Y- you...you knew?"

Shane laid back in the plastic chair, "I mean...", he looked at him realizing he was serious,"yeah Ryan, I'm not a complete _idiot_. I can read the signs"

He still looked at a loss for words, "Why...why didn't you say anything?" Apparently it was his turn to be speechless, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't wanna ruin the surprise, you seemed so happy"

At that, Ryan hit him with the first thing he could get his hands on- the fucking pregnancy test. "And scared! I was worried you would freak if you found out"

The giant man frowned, picking up the plastic stick, that bounced off his head, "Oh, mini me", he cooed, spinning him around, "I wouldn't leave, we've been talking about this for months. I mean, my mini me is carrying an even minier mini me!", Shane exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. The crew bursted into laughter including Ryan, but he stopped himself, "I'm still mad at you"

His husband shrugged,"You have 9 months to get over it, cause now you're stuck with me, kiddo", he teased with a soft kiss, "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too, fat-head", Ryan said, tears falling from his eyes,"Sorry, I'm just really emotional right now", he admitted making them both wheeze. 

Suddenly there was a loud sob, but it wasn't Ryan. The camera turned to show Zach full on mother-of-the-bride-crying,"It's just so beautiful"

Now Shane is standing behind Ryan, hands wound around him caressing his belly. Both smiling happily at the pregnancy test in Ryan's hands.

"I don't know if you knew this, but if you paid attention, late at night I would talk to your tummy", Shane admitted, smiling at the memory. The younger man cocked his head back, looking at him with big eyes,"No you didn't"

"Yeah I did", he promised,"talking to little corndog"

Ryan pulled away immediately, turning around,"We are _**NOT**_ naming our child corndog", he demanded, stomping his foot- childishly- might I add.

Shane only raised his hands in mock surrender, that stupid grin on his face, "I know, just a little nickname for ole' baby Madej"


End file.
